A HikaHaru OHSHC Fanfic
by kurocat31
Summary: On a normal day, Hikaru and Kaoru were just speaking. Hikaru was being quiet, which wasn't usual. Kaoru then found out, that his older twin had a little.. maybe huge crush on Haruhi Fujioka, their fellow club member. Hikaru goes to her house and asks her out on a date. Will the date be sucessful?
1. Chapter 1

Hey, Fanfiction! You can call me Haruhi, and I am new to Fanfiction! I will try and update every so often and you should follow my instagram, harvhi, to get updates on them. This is my first ever fanfic, so please no rude comments. But please, give feed back on how you think of it! Thank you!

It was a normal day at the host club, Tamaki and the rest doing what they normally do, except Haruhi wasn't there. Haruhi left early, because Tamaki said she could have a day of rest to not do anything. Hikaru and Kaoru were just sitting around, which is something they don't normally do.

"Hikaru, want to join the others? They seem to be having fun. The theme today is… I'm not even sure," the younger twin asked.

"Well, if we don't know what the theme is, what's the point in doing it?" Hikaru said, clearly with a bored tone in his voice.

"You seem down today.. Is it because Haruhi isn't here?" Kaoru asked with a slight smirk on his face.

In an instant, Hikaru's face heated up, him responding with, "What?! O-Of course not! I'm just not in the mood today." Kaoru's smirk deepened.

"Ohoh, Hikaru, what's with the stutter? You don't do that normally," the younger twin replied.

"Gahhh just let me be, Kaoru!" Hikaru whined.

"Okay, okay.. But there is something I want to know," Kaoru said, "Do you have a thing for her? Like, a crush?"

"Uhh of course not! W-Well.. Maybe.. Like, just a little bit!" HIkaru said, his face heating up.

"Ohh Onii-Chan has a crush!" the younger twin giggled. "I'm happy for you. You should go ask her out later. You know, on a date."

"What if she says no?" Hikaru said, with a small frown on his face.

"Don't worry, you'll be all right." Kaoru insisted, his smirk turning into a soft smile. "Go get her."

Hikaru nodded and yelled out to Tamaki while running out of the host club, "I'll be leaving early! See ya tomorrow, Boss!" 'I hope this goes well…" he thought.

Hikaru headed off to the Fujiokas' place. He had one of his taxi drivers take him home first. Hikaru changed into a plaid, flannel shirt and some ripped jeans. 'This looks okay, right?' he thought to himself. He grabbed a bouqet of flowers out of a random vase in his house and headed off to Haruhi's house. 'What happens if she rejects the date? What happens if she doesn't like me? What happens if something goes wrong if she does accept the date offer?!' he thought. The older Hitachiin twin groaned.

Once he arrived at her house, he took a deep breath. He stepped out of the vehicle, and sprinting to the front door. 'Here goes nothing...' he thought as he rang the doorbell.

Let's wish him luck! I hope you like it so far! Gomenesai for it being so short ;n; Please comment and rate this! :P


	2. Chapter 2

Hikaru waited for someone to open the door. Then all of a sudden, the door swings open. Expecting Haruhi, Hikaru said, "Hello Har-"

The boy was cut off by the parent of the Fujioka girl. "Oh, hello Hikaru, dear! How are you?" Ranka said all cheerfully.

Hikaru looked up at Ranka. "Uh, I was wondering if Haruhi was here," he replied, chuckling lightly while awkwardly scratching the back of his neck.

"Oh actually, Haruhi went out a little earlier to run errands. That girl has no limits.." Ranka said while chuckling. "She should be coming home soon, though. Come inside, Hikaru!" Hikaru nodded and walked in the home of the Fujiokas'.

"So Hikaru, what brings you here to our humble home?" Haruhi's parent asked while putting his hair up in a ponytail.

"I was going to ask Haruhi if she would like to hang out with me," the Hitachiin replied while shuffling his hands into his pockets.

Ranka smiled and said, "Oh, that's nice of you! Well, once she gets home I'll have her get ready and you can just wait."

Hikaru replied, "Oh that's fine. Thanks..."

A couple minutes passed, and the door opened. Haruhi stood there holding about three grocery bags in each hand. Ranka ran up to her and gave Haruhi a hug. "Welcome home, Haruhi! But you didn't have to go out and do that," he said.

"It's all right, trust me. Besides, it's already been done," she replied while chuckling and setting the bags down on a nearby table.

"All right then, Haruhi. Oh, and Hikaru's here," Ranka said, walking into another room.

Haruhi soon saw the other. She said, "Oh, hi, Hikaru. What are you doing here?"

"I was wondering if you.. Uhh wanted to go out. Like, on a date.." He said while blushing lightly. "You know, since last time I kind of left you..."

"Sure! That would be nice," she replied. "Let's go now?"

"Oh no! Haruhi you have to wear something more, date-appropriate! Not just a shirt and jeans.." Ranka called from the other room.

Haruhi sighed and looked at Hikaru. "Hold on..." Haruhi rolled her eyes chuckling a bit and walking to her room. After a fair amount of time, she came out, dressed up. She was wearing a baby blue halter top and skinny jeans. She also had a small barrette in her hair, just for an extra touch. She also brought a mini bag in her left hand. She walked up to the Hitachiin twin and looked up at him. "Do I look okay? Or is it too much?" She asked.

Hikaru looked at her with a slight blush on his face. "N-No, it's fine. Y-You look great," he replied. 'Why am I stuttering? I never do that! Keep it together, Hikaru, it's just a date with a girl you possibly like!' he scolded himself in his head.

He took a deep breath and smiled at her. "Want to leave now?"

Haruhi replied, "Sure. So where are we going?"

Hikaru thought about it. He realized he didn't plan anything for the two's date. "Uh... I forgot to plan it. Kaoru just convinced me to ask you out again, but I didn't think about what to do and where to go.." He said awkwardly, scratching the back of his neck.

"Oh, it's fine. Want to just walk around?" Haruhi suggested.

"Sure. Maybe we'll be able to find something to do," Hikaru chuckled and walked out of her house with her.

Hikaru absentmindedly slipped his hand into Haruhi's hand. Haruhi looked up at him once he did so. "Hikaru?" She said.

"O-Oh, sorry Haruhi.. It slipped," he said with a blush.

End of Chapter dos! I think I made it pretty boring, gomene I don't know how to write fanfics XD I hope you still keep check on it though! I'll do my best to make these fanfics to your amusement :P Byeee!


	3. Chapter 3

After a fair amount of time, Haruhi and Hikaru were in front of an amusement park. Haruhi looked at the other. She asked, "Do you want to have our date here? It seems to be reasonable, right?"

Hikaru nodded in agreement. "Yeah this is fine."

The pair went up to the entrance to purchase tickets. Hikaru said to the worker, "Two tickets please."

The Hitachiin paid the employee as he was given both of the tickets. The pair walked to the security entrance section and went through the process. When they entered, Hikaru and Haruhi looked around. Hikaru looked at Haruhi and asked, "So, what do you want to do?"

Haruhi shrugged and walked around with Haruhi. Haruhi then saw one of the big roller coasters in the park and looked up at it.

"Hey, Hikaru. Let's ride this," she said.

"W-What? Are you sure? I don't t-think you can handle it," he scoffed, stuttering. Hikaru wasn't a big fan of roller coasters.

"Oh come ooon, Hikaru. I don't think YOU can handle it." Haruhi said, chuckling and nudging Hikaru's side. Hikaru blushed and shook his head frantically.

"Of course I can!" He said.

"Fine, let's go on," Haruhi said, smirking at the other.

Hikaru sighed and said, "Okay.."

The both of them went in line for the ride. In the background of their view, you could see Tamaki and the rest of the host club members. Tamaki started yelling frantically, seeing the two.

"HARUHI MY POOR HARUHI! I BET SHE WAS FORCED ON THIS LITTLE DATE WITH THAT BRAT" The king yelled, basically crying and trying to get to the two who are already in line.

Kaoru was holding Tamaki back, saying, "Boss! Be quiet! They'll be fine!" as Tamaki continued to sob. Mitsukuni and Takashi were sitting around, Takashi watching Mitsukuni eat a strawberry short cake. Kyoya just sat there writing notes.

The Ootori then said, "Trust me, they'll be fine, all right, 'Daddy?'" while adding emphasis on "Daddy.'

Tamaki then gave up and sat down on a nearby bench. He started pouting. Kaoru patted his head.

Meanwhile, Haruhi and Hikaru had finally boarded the ride. They were in the first row. Hikaru was shaking a bit, while Haruhi just sat there, calm. Hikaru took a deep breath. The worker there put the safety bars over the two's shoulders. Haruhi looked at the other.

"You okay there?" She asked him, chuckling.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine," he said.

"All right," she replied back.

Then, the worker there announced that they were about to start the ride, making Hikaru gulp. Then the ride starts out, just low. The ride then goes up in a steep hill. Hikaru looked at the other and slipped his hand in her hand absentmindedly again, and grasped it. Haruhi didn't mind, she gave a reassuring squeeze back. Then, the roller coaster came to a stop at the top of the hill.

Tamaki and the others were watching them from down below. The king saw that the two were holding hands, and he gasped and started to yell again. "THEY'RE HOLDING HANDS?! WHAT?!" He yelled.

All of a sudden, the roller coaster dropped down the slope. Hikaru screamed. Haruhi was laughing, enjoying the ride with Hikaru. The ride then had some loops, having Hikaru squeeze onto Haruhi's hand for dear life. Haruhi continued to laugh, not at Hikaru, but just having fun. After a couple more turns and smaller hills, the ride finally came to a stop. The Hitachiin took deep breaths.

The safety bars were removed and then Hikaru and Haruhi got up and walked out of the exit of the ride.

"So, Hikaru, how was the ride?" Haruhi asked, grinning a bit.

"It was fine, it's not a big deal, anyway," he said, trying to hide the fact it wasn't the best thing, though he had fun because it was with Haruhi.

Haruhi chuckled and said, "Whatever you say. Let's go to the food court and find somewhere to eat."

Hikaru nodded and said, "All right. Good thing we're eating now and not before we went on that thing," while laughing a bit.


End file.
